


skin to skin

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [23]
Category: DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon Character of Color, F/F, Femslash, POV Female Character, Past Joker/Harleen Quinzel, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, soul marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: A soul mark she couldn't even read - maybe this was how the universe got its giggles.Or, why Harley should have studied Japanese.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the femslash100 Fanfic Tropes Drabble Cycle prompt of "soul bonds/soul mates".
> 
> Warning for general Joker/Harley unhealthiness

Like two connecting jigsaw puzzle pieces, she and the Joker were meant to be together.

Across his skin were what felt like a thousand words, yet not a single one mentioned her.

Her name, as she always imagined it, was written in a flowing cursive across the front of his chest, just above his heart. Cheesy, yeah, the only thing the chemicals shouldn't have stolen from him.

How she'd searched his every tattoo, birthmark, and mole for clues. Some nights in bed even, as she'd watched his chest rise and fall, she'd considered running her knife-pointed nails through his skin to see if "Harleen" was etched above his throbbing muscles.

Her own tattoo, burnt across her back since birth, seemed at first like a jumble of lines. It hadn't been until college she'd been able to figure it's meaning, and only thanks to the advice of her language savvy roommate.

A soul mark she couldn't even read - this was probably how the universe got its giggles.

Tatsu wielded a staff as deftly as her sword. Sweat rolled down her forehead and her breath came out in huffs, yet Tatsu didn't slow.

Every few seconds, Harley's eyes wondered to the back of her bra, to the small speckles above her skin that weren't blocked by hair or fabric.

Harley shivered. With her sword, Katana could cut anything - skin, throats, even a thread that was never meant to be tied together in the first place.

Well, she thought, I could always ask.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Tatsu would have had an English soul mark to match Harley's native language. If it said "Harley" instead of "Harleen", I'm imagining her having an identity crisis fearing that her soulmate is a motorcycle, haha.
> 
> Also, I finally had an excuse to make some meaning out of Joker's tacky tattoos. Who thought inked Joker was a good idea again?


End file.
